When death can take love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is talking about the feelings and thoughts about what happened in To die for love and what Ben had done. It's a extention or companion or sequel up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

**This is well I guess you could call it a sequel to **_Die for Love _**Thanks to Myaxx22 and a few other for reviews and help but especially Myaxx22 because she got me thinking and I thought I'd have the characters talk about how they felt and what they thought during this. **

_Ben's POV_

That day

That unforgettable day

I remember the feelings and thoughts like it was yesterday.

I can still feel the knife across my wrists and the blood just gushing out

I felt angry, sad, lonely,

But mostly I felt hatred for Gwen

Because I thought she was stealing Kevin from

I was angry

Because I didn't think I was good enough for Kevin

Sad

Because Kevin would never love me

The Knife felt familiar when I made the cut

What I hope would be the final cut

I feel a bliss of freedom from pain

From anger

From hatred

From both Gwen and Kevin

A bliss of happiness

Leaving everything behind forever

Never to have anything to do with it again

And when I closed my eyes for that final time

What I hoped for my final time

I saw the angel of death ready to take me

I felt myself bleed and bleed

Until my white sheets became a crimson red

The last reminder of what I had done

To say good bye

**This it the first chapter of this and there will be two more chapters one in Kevin's and Gwen's POV about what Ben did and there will be another on Ben becoming pregant as another Sequel or companion to the story **_TO Die for Love _**You look at it as you will but please review and hope grammer and stuff is better. Later. HeartofaGoddess2009 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Here's Kevin's POV.**

I felt something that moment

In my wrists

It was like a never breakable bond

I know it was Ben doing something

That includes hurting himself

I'm actually pretty sure he was doing something for awhile

When I felt movement across my wrist

I want to scream

But I kept my head on straight

Even if only for a moment

Until I saw him

Lying in that crimson red pool

I wanted to scream at him

I wanted to kill him myself

Because I felt hurt and unloved

But mostly hurt

It was one of the few things that ever got me even close to crying

Actually it was the only one of two things to get me to cry

My mom was the first person

Ben was the second and the only other person I ever loved

The second person I stood this long by

The second person I would have to see die

I can't go through that pain

That terrible horrible pain again

The feeling of loneliness

The feeling of betrayal

The feeling of being stabbed in the heart

And no one can fill it again

I want to live with him

But I swear if he dies

I will die right after him of a broken heart

I think that's why I treat him the way I do

Anger him

Tease him

Just to do something to get a rise out of him

It's because I love him

I love his reaction to everything

He looks so cute and adorable that

I don't want to let go

And I hope I don't need to

**Ah love as it should be. Anyway this is how Kevin felt when Ben cut his wrists waiting for that final moment. HeartofaGoddess2009 out later. :) enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Gwen's POV**

My cousin and my best friend

Ben and Kevin

Why would Ben even think about hurting Kevin

And what about me

He's my brother

I feel hurt the he never even came to talk to me

I feel ashamed that he even thought I'd steal Kevin

I feel ashamed that I help Ben cut himself

If he dies I'll feel responsible

I don't want Kevin nor Ben to die

I know Kevin will follow the moment Ben dies

I'd be responsible for two deaths

I flirted and I lost

I loved and I lost

I won't let Ben do the same thing

I must help him

I won't be able to live with myself if Ben or Kevin

I'll not only lost the people closet to me

I'll lose myself

I've come to the realization that I was wrong

Kevin never loved me

I may love him but he loves Ben

I feel happy for them

I have no regrets about this

I will give Ben my life

And more

This spell will not just give Ben his life back

Or give Kevin back his love

It will give them more then they ever dreamed

A family

I feel responsible for all of this

I owe them so much more

This is everything and more then I can give

My live and a family

No regrets

Just love

**Here is Gwen's POV. How she felt and what she should do about it I though was good. Hope you like it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. **


End file.
